Lincoln Loud get adopted by Nick Fury
by Batman87
Summary: I don't own anything from Marvel or Nickelodeon. This is just a story I wrote. I hope you enjoy. This is my third story.
1. Chapter 1

Lincoln Load gets Adopted by Nick Fury- Agent of Shield

This is loosely based on the "Loud House" episode, "No Such Luck."

It's late at night in Royal Woods and Lincoln Loud is cold and hungry. Now you might be asking yourself, why is Lincoln Loud cold and hungry? Because his parents and sisters have just kicked him out of the house. HE goes to a burger joint with what little money he has in his pocket. There he meets a man who will change his life forever. He his a tall man wearing a long coat, but we all know him as Nick fury.

Nick Fury looks and Lincoln and states, "can I sit here?"

Lincoln replies,"who are you?"

Nick replies, "Nick Fury, what brings you out so late?"

Lincoln respond by describing what occurred during the day that lead to this situation, about him getting kicked out of the house, the burns on his body from being experimented on, being a good luck charm."

Nick replies,"Wow that's bad, I want to help you. Then Nick shows him his badge, and

it reads "Agent of Shield."

Lincoln responds, "Isn't that the organizations that helps super heroes, stops organized crime and uncovers government cover-ups?"

Nick Fury states, "yes, and I want to help you."

Lincoln replies, "how?"

Nick states, "by adopting you."

So Lincoln is adopted and is now known as Lincoln Fury. He becomes an agent of Shield at 11. This is his story of how he becomes one of the top agents in the world by helping children and those in need.

Hey this is Batman87 here, I wanted to tell you that I am a huge fan of the "Agents of Shield" and "Loud House" so they inspired me to write this story. I know it's been done before, but this is my take on it.

If you want to see more let me know. To be continued maybe. Thanks! This is Batman 87!


	2. Trial and a New Life

Trial and a New Life:

Thank you for the comments, I really appreciate it, this is a new chapter, It's called "Trial and a New Life." Let's get started shall we…. The trials going to be kinda short so I apologize for that, but I don't like longs trials in stories. Too me they are kinda pointless because you already know what is going to happen. Thank you and enjoy the story.

The trial ends and the jury is getting ready to read the verdict.

The Judge asks, "jury, what is your verdict?"

The head juror responds, "guilty."

The judge continues, "thank you for your service, and now on to sentencing, Mr. and Mrs, Loud you are hereby sent to prison for 10 years for child abuse and illegally kicking out a minor. In addition, your daughter Lynn Loud Junior will be sent to Juvenile hall for 5 years for causing bodily harm and to learn to control here anger. In addition Luann loud will be sent to a psychiatric ward for 6 months for causing property damage to the town of Royal Woods. In addition, Lisa Loud will no longer be affiliated with the University and will be put on the FBI watch List. Now we move on to the adoption, Lincoln Loud, Luna, Leni, and Lily, you are hereby placed in the custody of Nick Fury, I wish you Luck in your new life."

Fury says, "Are you kids ready to go?"

"Yes," they reply.

A flying car arrives and Nick Fury, states, "hop in, let's go."

Nick calls the Hellicarrier dispatcher and states, "I have the kids and am ready to go."

The Hellicarrier dispatcher replies, "OK come aboard."

Nick Fury states, "alright, we are on our way."

Nick Fury docks the car in the Hellicarrier and states, "We've arrived. I have a big surprise for you all, you'll be attending new schools, Lily will be staying in the Hellicarrier for the day care center, Luna will be going to Julliard, Leni will be going to fashion school, and Lincoln will be going to Shield academy to be a shield agent.

Lincoln responds, "what, really, but I'm so young."

Nick Fury replies, "you have all the skills of a shield agent. I saw it in you the first day we met. Now I'm going to introduce you to your instructors who will help you bring out your skills. I'd like to introduce you to Natasha Romanoff, AKA "Black Widow," she'll be teaching you martial arts and other forms of combat."

Natasha says, "hello Lincoln it's really nice to meet you and your Sisters."

Lincoln responds, "It's nice to meet you Ms. Romanoff."

Natasha responds, "you can call me Natasha."

Lincoln says, "OK Natasha, it's nice to meet you.

Enters Steve Rogers AKA Captain America, and Lincoln says, "wow, you're Captain America."

Captain America says, "yes I am, but you can call me Steve."

Nick Fury says, "Steve will be your PE teacher.

Lincolns responds, "this is going to be a nightmare."

Lincolns Sister's encourage him by saying, "You can do this bro, we believe in you."

Lincoln says, "OK, OK, I'll go to the academy but I'm not going to like it."

Nick Fury responds, "yeah you will, I wouldn't have chosen you for the academy if I didn't see the potential."

Lincoln states, "how did you find out about me."

Nick Fury responds, "your Grandfather and my Father were in the war together. You r Grandfather contacted me and asked me to help you.

Lincoln says, "you know pop pop?

Nick Replies, "of course I know your pop pop, he and I are old friends, he is a wise man. Now on to the tour. First let's start the cafeteria. You'll get all your meals here daily."

The children reply, "Duh, of course we know what a cafeteria is."

Nick Fury continues, "Now on to the medical bay where we have Dr. Kirk Conner. This is where you'll get all of your shots and checkups."

Dr. Conner says, "Hi kids I'm your new Dr.

Lilly starts crying.

Dr. Conner says don't worry Lilly your in good hands, I'm very gentle." He then hands here a sucker with a flue inside and says, "don't worry kids it has a flue shot inside, she'll never know."

The Kids say, "wow Dr. Conner you're great.

"I know, I'm the best," he replies.

Nick says, "Now onto you bedrooms, "Lilly will be staying with me until she's old enough to have her own bedroom. Leni's room has a fully stocked closet with her own sewing machine and the room is painted light blue. Luna's room is sound proof so that she can play all the music she want. Luna's room also has all of the supplies that she needs for Julliard. Lincoln's room has his shield academy uniform which is a black suit with a white tie. Lincoln's also has all of the supplies that he will need for the academy. Now on to you shield communicators, they are watches that have internet access and cell phone capabilities."

The children respond, "Thank you, thank you so much Dad."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lincoln's Graduation and First Mission.

Nick Fury's voice boom's throughout the auditorium, "class of 2019, I'd like to introduce your valedictorian. Lincoln Fury!"

Lincoln, now 15, steps up to the podium and says, "Shield Academy rules, you guys are awesome." It's been a long road but it has been worth it. This isn't the end, it's only the beginning, new adventures and new challenges. Thank you and Shield Academy rules!"

Lincoln's Dad(Nick Fury) Steps up to Lincoln and says, "I've never been more proud you, keep up the good work. I have your first mission, do you remember your little sister Lisa Loud? She's gone missing. The FBI agents who were assigned to her lost track of her whereabouts around two months ago. She was last seen at your old home and visiting your parents at prison. I already called ahead and told the prison you were coming. Go see your Mother, she will be able to give you enough information to find your sister. You are heading to an all women penitentiary.

Lincoln arrives at the prison and states to the warden, "Hello, I'm agent Lincoln Fury and I'm here to see my Mom."

The Warden replies, "OK, We'll get her for your."

At Lincoln's Mother's cell a guard states, "Loud! Someone is here to see you."

Rita Loud replies, "Who?"

The guard responds, "We don't know but he looks important."

Rita enters the meeting room and asks, "Lincoln is that you?"

Lincoln replies, "Yes it's me and I'm an agent now."

Rita responds, "I don't believe."

Lincoln reveal his badge which reads, "Lincoln Fury Agent of Shield."

Lincoln asks, "Do you believe me now?"

Rita replies, "OK, I believe you. So why are you here Agent Fury?"

Lincoln responds, "I'm Looking for information on your daughter Lisa."

Rita replies "Why are you looking for your Sister."

Lincolns responds, "She's gone missing and we are aware that she has been seeing you for the last 6 months. According to our intel she has asking for money. After verifying our records we've found that 85,000$ has been withdrawn for your account to an unknown party."

Rita states, "I'm shocked, I wasn't aware of this."

Lincoln responds, "Mrs. Loud I have been trained to know when people are lying to me, it's time to tell the truth."

Rita responds, "OK, OK, Lisa did steal money from my account, but I'm not sure why."

Thank you for enjoying my story. The next submission will be part 2 of this chapter.


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Chapter 3: Lincoln's Graduation and First Mission Part 2

Lincoln says, "Good bye Mom." and exits the prison.

Just before Lincoln exits the prison Rita says, "I'm so sorry that this all happened. If I new it would have come to this I would have stopped it.

Lincoln, you have 12 years to stop this, I have to go, Love you."

After Lincoln gets into the car, he tells his driver to take him to the Loud house. After arriving at his old home he knocks on the door, knowing all

too well that the ringer doesn't. Hear can hear a young lady say, "Hold on, hold on, we'll be right there." The door opens and his sister Lori and

Pop pop are standing there.

Pop Pop says, "It's so good to see you little buddy."

"It's good to see you too Pop pop," says Lincoln.

Pop pop says, "I've been told you were coming here to inquire about Lisa."

Lori says, "Why is Lincoln here?"

Pop Pop responds, "he's an agent now and he's here to investigate.

Lori says, "An agent for who?"

Lincoln Responds, "an agent for Shield, here is my badge."

Lori exclaims, "Wow, you are an agent for that agency!"

Lincoln says, "I need to talk to you about our sister, do you know were she is? We know that she wrote you a letter before she was kicked out of the university.

Lori replies, "I may have an idea, Lana and Lola can help."

Lincoln calls the twins up at the same time for three way conference call. The twins answer and say, "Hello, who is this?"

Lincoln replies, "Hello you two, It's me your big brother Lincoln, I'm looking for Lisa."

The twins reply, "She's at the park, sitting on a bench, we just left from there."

Lincoln responds, "Thanks you two, I'll be right there, call me if you need anything or have any more information."

Lincoln arrives at the park and is startled to see a much older looking Lisa. Lisa spots Lincoln and states, "Well, well, well, it's Lincoln, what are

you up to big brother."

Lincoln responds, "You know exactly why I'm here, I'm here to stop you. Why did you steal that money and what are you up too?"

Lisa responds, "Do you see what I have here, It's a tablet. Why don't you see what's on it, take a look for yourself."

Lincoln looks at screen and sees a message for him and his Dad from Dr. Doom. Lincoln states, "How do you know Dr. Doom?"

Lisa replies, "We are working together and he is my boyfriend. After I created an aging serum to bring me to the age of 18 I began searching for

an acceptable suitor to assist with my research and master plan."

Lincoln doesn't hesitate to call the Avengers.

to be continued...

Questions for the Reader:

How did Lisa Loud and Doctor Doom Meet? Was it a dating website, a conference, or something else? Let me know your thoughts.

I am going to answer one question. Yes this is based on the MCU Universe, but I don't own anything, it's just for fun. So, Don't freak out.

This is Barman87 here saying, "Stay awesome, and I'll see you again next week."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Big Battle & Lincoln talks to Lilly

Lincoln calls the Avenger's. Natasha picks up the line and says, "Hello, who's this?"

Lincoln responds, "Hi Natasha it's me Lincoln,.

She Responds, "Oh hi Lincoln how are you, how was the graduation and how is the Mission going?"

Lincoln responds, "Graduation went well, how did you know about the missions?"

Natasha says, "I taught you everything you know, I know you are on a mission, because you called and you only ever call when you need help."

Lincoln notices something about his sister, she does seem not quite like herself. Lincoln goes over to her and says, "You are a robot aren't you?"

Lisa turns to him and says, "That's very perceptive of you, now I'm going to destroy you, nothing personal Lincoln, it's just my programming, Dr. Loud programmed me to destroy you after what you did to the family."

Lincoln responds, "They brought that on themselves, they broke the law, they committed a crime, and they paid for it."

Lisa Robot responds, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm going to destroy you anyway.

SWWWOOOOSH! The Avengers jet soars overhead.

Lincoln exclaims, it's about time you guys got here.

Lisa Robot states, "Lets fight."

Lincoln responds, "Your definitely not Lisa, she would never fight.

The robot says," You're right, she's not a fighter, but I am, and that's why she sent me."

Lincoln pulls out a cellphone.

The robot states, "What are you trying to do, block my number, lol?"

Lincolns states, "While you were talking I uploaded a virus to your system. I did graduate from the academy after all, I know how to hack systems."

Lisa robot says, "It won't help, Dr. Loud didn't tell me where she was going."

Lincoln says, "Dang-it, I thought I had you, but that's OK the team is here."

The battle begins, an electric pulse rockets blasts from iron-man towards the robot, separating the robots head from it's body.

Lincoln says, "Nice job Tony."

Tony say's, "Hey Lincoln, It's good to see you little buddy."

Lincoln responds, "Good too see you too, I heard that you and Pepper got married."

Tony says , "Here's a gift for your graduation." Lincoln opens the box and finds an Iron man arm just like Tony's.

Lincoln says, "this is so cool thanks.

Natasha, comes down and Lincoln says, "Hi Natasha, It's good to see you."

Natasha says, "How are you, It's been too long."

Lincoln says, "I've been fine, I've figured out a way to track Lisa. My little sister can help.

Natasha asks, "What does she do?"

Lincoln responds, "She's a sorceress in training with Dr. Strange."

Lincolns calls his dad on the phone and asks, "Do you still have Lilly's number?"

Lincoln's Dad says, "Of course I do, she's my daughter after all, Do you think I can't keep track of my own daughter?"

Lincoln, responds, "Ha Ha pretty funny dad, I know you can keep track off us, like that time you caught me kissing that girl behind school."

Nick Fury says, "That's right, your still In trouble, I can't believe you were kissing the Senator's daughter."

Lincoln responds, "Ha Ha, very funny dad, you're still grounding me for that?"

Nick Fury responds, "Just because you an agent doesn't mean that I can't ground you."

Lincoln asks the Avengers, "Guys can I get a ride?"

They respond, "Sure where do you want us to take you?"

The scene cuts to Lisa Loud saying, "You'll never find me Lincoln, I'm going to get revenge on you for what you did to our family. The scene cuts back to Lincoln.

Lincoln states, "We need to go to Queens."

Iron man and Natasha respond, "Why there?

Lincoln responds, "Because that's were the Sanctum is."

Lincoln calls the Sanctum and says, "Can I speak to Dr. Strange, Lilly's teacher?"

Mr. Wong says, "Sure Lincoln give me a second, I'll put him on for you."

Dr. Strange is in his study preparing for his next class. He thinks to himself, "I have a feeling that someone special is going to talk to one of my students today."

Mr. Wong walks into the study and states, "Dr. Strange I have a phone call for you, it's Lincoln Fury."

Dr. Strange, replies, "I had a feeling it would be him."

Dr. Strange picks up the phone and says,"Hello Lincoln, let me guess, you need my help don't you?

Lincoln Replies, "I need to talk to my Sister, is she in class?"

Dr. Strange replies, "Yes she's in class, in fact let me open a portal for you so that you can get here faster. You're in the air right now aren't you?"

Lincoln responds, "Yes, how did you know?"

Dr. Strange replies, "I'm Dr. strange, there isn't much I don't know, plus, I can hear the jet engine in the background."

Dr. Strange uses his finger to draw a circle and open up a portal.

Lincoln sees the portal open on his end, turns to Natasha and Iron man and says, "thanks for the lift guys."

They reply, No problem and congratulations on your graduation by the way.

Lincoln walks through the portal. Iron man turns to Natasha and says, "Wanna grab some Pizza?"

Natasha replies, "we better get to it before the Hulk and Thor do?"

Lincolns walks out of the portal into Dr. St range's Study.

Dr. Strange states, "Hello Lincoln, it's good to see you again, congratulations on you graduation."

Lincoln says, "Hello Dr., it's good to see you too, how have you been?"

Dr. Strange replies, "I've been good, you know the usual fighting monsters, dealing with inter dimensional demons, who know how it is?"

Lincoln replies, "yeah yeah, I get it, I get it. "

Dr. Strange replies, "Don't Sass me Lincoln just because your an agent, doesn't mean I can't punish you. So why do you want to see Lilly again?"

Lincoln replies, "I can't discuss it, it's a family matter."

Dr. Strange responds, "Oh, I see, I'll have one of my assistants direct you to Lilly's class."

Lincoln walks to the class and sees a little girl with purple shirt, blue jeans, and pink tennis shoes. Lincoln says, "It's so good to see you Lilly."

Lilly responds, "Lincoln it's so good to see you too."

The teacher says, "Ms. Lilly we are still in class, if you must talk, please do it outside."

Lilly says, "Oh great, I'm probably going to get detention again, don't tell dad."

Lincoln says, why?

Lilly says, "He'll ground me and make me stay in a cell."

Lincoln says, he wouldn't do that.

Fury responds over the communicator, "Oh yes I would."

Lincolnreplies, "Hey Dad, stop listening in."

Fury, states, "Sorry, old habits die hard, but know that I wanted to discus…..."

Fury's dialogue comes to a screeching halt as Lincoln hits the mute button on his communicator.

Lincoln turns to his sister and states, "You know your older sister Lisa right? She is missing I need help tracking her."

Lilly responds, "Let me guess, this is where I come in."

Lincoln responds, "You got it, I remember you telling me about blood magic and how it can be used to track people, specifically family members, can you use it to track Lisa?

Lilly responds, "Of course I can, I am the best magic user In the Sanctum."

Dr. strange replies, "I heard that Lilly, you now have detention for a week."

Lilly responds, "Oh no, I'm in trouble."

Message to the reader: I'm sorry it took so long to write this story, but hope you enjoy it and I hope you enjoy Lilly being a Sorceress. Have a good holiday and a good weekend, Ill be back next month. I love pumpkin pie, yum!


End file.
